


Weird

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)





	Weird

******

"OK, see if you can decipher this for me" Lucy held out her cell phone to Winn. 

Frowning, Winn studied the stream of emojis from Kara. 

"I...have no idea" he finally admitted as the elevator stopped and they both stepped out, heading down the hall to Kara's apartment. 

"Maybe she'll translate it for us during lunch," Lucy suggested as she knocked, then, tried the door, finding that it was unlocked. 

"Kara! Come on! You can't keep your door unlocked!" Lucy complained as she and Winn walked inside. 

"I know, I know," Kara signed as she munched on a carrot "but, come on, can you blame me? I _am_ bulletproof" she objected. 

"Bulletproof or not, you can still be robbed, Kara" Winn pointed out. 

Suddenly, a loud, terrified _shriek_ pierced the air. 

" ** _AHhh!!!!! Spider!!!!!!!!_** " 

Sprinting towards the sound, the three burst into the bathroom, finding James Olsen perched precariously on top of the sink, starting at the floor in abject terror as a daddy long legs happily scurried along, completely indifferent to all the commotion it was causing 

" ** _Kill it!!! kill it!!!_** " James yelled 

"Ay," Lucy groaned "he can take photos of Superman taking in aliens but he's still scared if a little spider"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
